I'll Never Forgive Gray
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Lucy finally confesses her love to Gray, in front of Natsu, who runs out of the guild in tears, however Gray cheats on her. When Natsu finds out lets just say Gray is in for the beating of a life time. before anyone gets pissed and says Gray would never do that, yeah neither would Natsu. Rated M for language, and lemons. Slight Gralu. Mainly Nalu. Lemon in chap. 3. No Hate please.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Forgive Gray

 _It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia, and a certain celestial mage was excited, she was finally going to confess to Gray Fullbuster, although she has a crush on Natsu, who she thinks doesn't reciprocate her feelings. She walked into the guild happy as can be._

"Gray." Lucy called the ice mages name. Gray was fighting Natsu, but he could hear her.

"Hey what's up Lucy?' the ice mage asked.

Lucy, blushed, before saying the three words that would break Natsu's heart. "I Love You." before kissing him on the lips.

"OMG, Lu-chan I'm so happy for you two." Levy said

The entire guild started clapping, even Juvia, because she is dating Lyon now, however a loud shatter was heard from the other side. Everyone looked to see that Natsu had smashed a bottle of whiskey.

Lucy looked shocked at him. "N..Natsu?" she asked. Lucy swore her heart stopped beating when she saw tears in Natsu's eyes. "I...I gotta go." he said. Natsu just ran as fast as he could to his house.

Gray just smiled when he saw the tears in Natsu's eyes, _I know what an asshole JK, Your awesome Gray, but Lucy belongs to Natsu._ "Heh, guess fire crotch can't hold it." he said before kissing Lucy. Natsu saw everything, and it broke his heart even  
further.

The guild was quiet for the rest of the day, Gajeel, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, wanted to kick Gray's stripping ass. Sure Natsu was annoying, but deep down Gajeel thought of him as a brother.

'That sorry excuse of a stripper.' Gajeel thought, gritting his teeth. Levy noticed Gajeel was leaving. "Hey where ya going Gajeel?"

"I'm gonna go check on Salamader, he should've been back by now."

Levy just stood there with a smile. ' I knew he had a heart.'

 _Two minutes later. Gajeel left the guild and was on the way to Natsu's house_

Gajeel finally made it Natsu's house thanks to Happy, when knocked he got no answer, so he broke in, and what he saw made him wanna kick Gray's ass even more. Natsu was slumped in a corner crying. It hurt Gajeel, seeing his friend in that much pain, he  
knew Lucy was his mate.

He couldn't blame her though, he'd react the same way if Levy was dating someone else. The idiot was dense as all hell.

"Ahem." he said. Natsu lifted his head up to see Gajeel,standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here Lug-Nut?" "Did Erza send you?" he asked.

"Nope, no one sent me I came here on my own will." the black haired man stated.

"Why, you hate my guts, if anything you would've just laughed."

"Look Salamander, I know the feeling." "Bunny girl's your mate." he said. "That wasn't cool what Dicksicle did."

"But why him, why the fuck did it have to be him." he said as he punched the wall.

"Salamander calm down, look you wanna get Lucy to like you, justtell her how you feel." Natsu stood there in shock, was this really the same Gajeel he was talking to.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, even I know that walking dildo doesn't deserve her."

Natsu laughed at the name Gajeel had given him. "A fucking walikng dildo huh."

"You know what Gajeel you're right, when I go back to the guild, I'll tell her how I feel, thanks."

"That's the spirit." Gajeel said, before leaving. "I'll tell everyone you're okay." and with that he closed the door and left.

'Gray, you messed with the wrong dragon slayer.' he said to himself, before sleepiness ovetook him.

 _Well, here's a two shot, I've read these types of fanfics, where Gray uses Lucy to piss off Natsu, and it makes me hate him so much, Gray is one my favorites, and while I do ship Nalu, I have no problem if people ship Gralu, Lolu, etc. I didn't want to make Gray the asshole, but it kind of fits with this story, P.S. who knew Gajeel's heart wasn't made of iron. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. See you guys nex time._


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Never Forgive Gray

Chapter 2: Natsu's Finds Out

Natsu had slept better than he ever had despite the events that had occured yesterday, he was sure to win Lucy's heart, after all he was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail, not Gray Fuckbuster, so why did she say that she loved Gray, Natsu then realized why she chose him.

"Idiot, Natsu you're a fucking idiot." he chided himself. "How could you be that dense."

"Huh, well just cause they're going out doesn't mean that I can't visit her right."

Natsu quickly took a shower, got dressed and went to see Lucy. 'Doesn't look like stripper is here.' he said to himself. Natsu climbed up to the window, and saw that Gray wasn't there, but Lucy was shaking. All of a sudden Natsu smelled tears, Lucy's tears.

"Lucy?" he asked. climbing through the window. Natsu saw that she had just gotten out of the shower, and was naked. Natsu could smell Gray's arousal on her, they had done it the night he left. 'Fucking bastard, when I'm done with him, not even his parents will recognize him.'

"Did Gray do this?" he asked interuppting the crying girl. Lucy looked up to see that Natsu was looking at her, she was so happy to see him that she jumped into his arms crying into his chest.

Natsu couldn't stand smelling Gray's scent on her, nor could he bear to see her cry.

"Lucy, what happened?" he asked. Lucy wiped her tears, before looking down at her naked self, and blushed. "Please, don't stare." she asked, her voice still shaky from tears. Natsu immediatey took of his jacket and wrapped it around Lucy. Lucy still stood there holding onto Natsu, and cried into his chest.

"Lucy, please tell me what happened." he said gently. He lifted Lucy's face, and saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 'She's so cute and precious, whatever Gray did I'm not going to let it slide.'

Natsu walked over to the couch and pulled Lucy to his lap, nothing but silence filled the room, until Lucy said something that made Natsu want to kill Gray. "Gray cheated on me."

Natsu couldn't believe it, the perverted sack of shit, he lost all respect for Gray at that point. he asked.

"When I woke up he was gone. I just thought he had gone to the guild, and forgot to let me know, but I saw him outside with Lisanna, kissing her."

Natsu sat there with his fists clenched, Lucy saw and hugged him even tighter. "Please Natsu, it's not worth it. He's not worth it."

It took every fiber of his being not to go there, and fuck that pervy popsicle up. "Not worth it, NOT FUCKING WORTH IT!" he yelled, causing Lucy to flinch in terror. " he took your virginity, and just left you like you were some sort of toy, and you say he's not worth it." "That's not love, that just using someone for their body, in other words that's the definition of scum."

"He never loved you, not like I do." he said. Before Lucy had time to say anything Natsu connected his lips with hers, Lucy stood there shocked before reciprocating the kiss. After a while they broke for air. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia, more than life itself, If I had a choice between ruling the world or being with you, I'd choose you. That's how much I love you." he said choking back tears.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes Natsu, the one she loved all this time actually loved her. "I love you too Natsu, The only reason I went for Gray was because I thought I would be happy, but I was so hopelessly wrong." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Natsu grinned and kissed her again. "Come on get your clothes on, let's get to the gulid."

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah, Luce." he said.

"I don't want Gray's scent on me, I want to be your's and your's only, please mark meas your mate."

Natsu stood there baffled before composing himself. "Lucy, are you sure, I mean we don't have if you don't want to."

"No, my mind is made up, I want you Natsu, I love you so much." she said, as her eys became clouded with lust

"Well in that case." he said before crashing their lips together and moving towards the bed.

 _Cliffhanger, don't worry the lemon will start next chapter, I wanted this to a little more angsty, before shit got real, Let's hope Gray realizes his mistake, before Natsu gives him the wetwork. Anyway thank you for reading, also thanks to NMolina17 for the request, which I'll start soon and until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Never Forgive Gray

Chapter 3: I Love You Natsu

 _Before I start this chapter people we're asking what fanfics Gray used Lucy to Piss off Natsu, there is one by xxxPenny called All This Time. Go check it out and subscribe to their channel he/she makes great stories. Now with that being said let's get on with the story._

 _"In that case." he said before connecting their lips together, and walking towards the bed._

Natsu laid Lucy down gently before attacking her collar with sweet kisses.

"Nghh, Natsu please no marks." she mewled, the way she moaned made Natsu want to ravish her there and then. Natsu kept peppering her neck with kisses until Lucy pushed him back and seductively crawled on top of, straddling him. Natsu leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breast, before removing his jacket from her and kissing her perky peak.

"Natsu, more." she moaned, she loved this, and on top of that he was better than Gray, way better than Gray. She didn't want anyone else, not Loke, not Hibiki, not Laxus not Dan, and not that cheater Gray. She only wanted Natsu, and she finally got him, only Natsu made her feel this way.

"You like that don't you Lucy?" he asked before attaching his mouth to her neck.

"Yes." she moaned in pleasure. "Please Natsu mark me as your's."

Natsu licked her neck before sinking his sharp canines into her neck, making her scream in pain. Natsu looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes." she sobbed. Natsu licked the blood form the mark, it formed into a beautiful red and orange dragon.

"There now it will never hurt again, and this mark will protect you from any other dragon slayers who might harm you, even better you're immune to my fire."

"Natsu, I love you so much thank you, but now it's my turn to please you." she said as she unbuckled his belt, removed his pants, and revealed his manhood. Lucy gaped in awe at the sheer size of it. 'Holy shit he's bigger than Gray.' she thought.

"You like my little Natsu?" he asked? Natsu saw the look his seductive little kitten gave him, Mavis how he wanted to be inside her already.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked before licking his shaft from top top bottom.

"Nghh, Lucy that feels so good." he said, before she wrapped her mouth and started sucking him off.

Lucy kept sucking and sucking. "Lucy, I'm gonna cum." he said before releasing himself into her mouth. Natsu's seed tasted like cinnamon and fire, and she enjoyed the taste.

"Your turn beautiful." he said before latching his mouth onto her womanhood, and sucked on her clit. Lucy writhed in pleasure, but that pleasure was increased when he added his fingers and thrusted in and out of her.

"N..Nghh, Ah, Natsu I can't take it, I'm going to cum, AHHHHH. she screamed she came into his mouth, to him Lucy tasted like pineapple, vanilla, and strawberries, his favorites scents.

Natsu kissed up her stomach, stopping at each breast and kissing them both, and connecting his lips to hers.

Lucy's lips were so addicting that he wanted to kiss them forever. Natsu then grabbed his dick and aligned it to her dripping wet pussy, he slowly entered her, and unlike Gray Natsu let her adjust to his member before giving him the signal to move.

Natsu snapped his hips forward, making them both moan at the pleasure they were feel. Natsu sat Indian style with Lucy in his lap, and kept thrusting into her.

"Natsu, I'm almost there, it feels so fucking good, please harder faster." she moaned. Natsu heeded her command, and did exactly what she asked.

"Natsu, I'm gonna cum." she moaned. "Me too." he replied. Natsu kept thrusting into her before they both reached their climaxes.

They both collpased onto the bed with Lucy falling on top of Natsu.

"I love you so much, Natsu." she said.

Natsu grinned and pulled her in and kissed her head. "Me too, Luce. Me too." he said before pulling the covers over their naked bodies and drifting off to sleep. Finally, Lucy felt like the happiest girl in the world, now that she and Natsu were Finally together.

 _YAY, the lemon is finally here, I hope this was better than all my other ones, but hey I tried. Next chapter there will be a fight between Natsu and Gray, however no magic, just hand to hand. Like I said no hate towards Gray or Gralu fans, but this a gift for xxxPenny, MarSoftheGalaxies, and DIGIKO12, for being awesome writers, so go check their channels out it would really mean a lot to me, Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, and until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	4. Ill Never Forgive Gray

_Chapter 4_ : Natsu vs Gray pt.1

 _Last night was the best day of Lucy's life. She and Natsu were finally together. Now no one could separate them._

Lucy woke up and felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked to see Natsu had shoved his face into her chest. Lucy just blushed as the events from last night replayed in her head.

"Natsu, get up." She said trying to wake up her idiot of a boyfriend.

"No, my Lucy." He mumbled pulling the blonde beauty closer to him.

"Natsu we need to go to the guild." She said as she felt Natsu's strong arms unwrap from her waist.

"Fine. I still need to kick Gray's ass for cheating on you." He said before pecking her on the lips.

They got dressed and headed to the guild. Instead of picking a fight, Natsu just stayed with Lucy.

"Lucy, why aren't you with Gray?" Mira asked.

All of a sudden tears pricked at the corner of her eyes before she told Mira what happened.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Lucy. Maybe you should tell Erza."

"No it's okay, I already told Natsu we're together now." Lucy said showing Mira her mate mark on herneck.

Mira squealed in excitement. "Oh I'm so happy for you Lucy."

Just then a loud crash was heard from the corner of the guild causing everyone to turn and see a pissed off Natsu.

"You fucking pervsicle." He said to a shirtless Gray.

"What the fuck dude, why'd you hit me." Gray asked.

"So Lucy's just some sex toy huh." He said in a demonic voice.

Hearing this Gray smirked. "So that's what this is about huh, well since we're talking about this, she was amazing."

Natsu charged at him with hands covered in lightning and flames.

"YOU BASTARD" he yelled as he hit Gray in the face.

Natsu's punch sent Gray flying into a table with a loud crash that got everybody's attention.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled, however the moment he looked at her she instantly backed off.

Natsu eyes were full of anger, but this time it was different, and his eyes were red.

No one in the guild had ever seen him this way, except for Lucy and Happy, and that was when he fought Future Rogue.

"What are you doing to Gray?" The red haired knight asked more calmly but still stern.

"This fucking sack of shit." "This dickhead had the nerve to take Lucy's virginity and then cheat on her with Lisanna.

Everyone including Lisanna looked at Natsu and then at Gray. They couldn't believe it they never thought Gray was capable of doing something that evil.

"You're lying, Gray would never do something like that." Mira said.

"Where's your proof?" Cana asked

Natsu just looked at them before he called the beautiful blonde mage to him.

"Lucy." He said. Lucy came to the center of the guild with tears in her eyes, she was hoping it was between her and Natsu.

Lucy fell on her knees the moment she saw Gray and cried.

At this point Gray began chuckling and punched Natsu creating a huge gash on his arm under his guild mark.

"Let's settle this flame brain." Gray said before charging at Natsu.

"I'm all fired up now."

 _There we go chapter 4 is now a little bit longer and there is one final chapter before we end the story. Anyway thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Never Forgive Gray

Natsu vs Gray Pt 2 Finale

 _"Let's settle this flame brain." Gray said before charging at Natsu._

 _"I'm all fired up now."_

Gray charged at Natsu full speed while also covering his hand with ice. Natsu dodged the punch and landed a falming fist on Gray burning his arm in the process.

"GAHHHHHHH" the ice mage yelled in pain.

Natsu didn't want to kill Gray, but anyone who messed with Lucy is going to get beat the fuck up, that's how it's been and that's how it always will be.

"HOOOOOW DARE YOU TREAT LUCY LIKE TRASH." Natsu yelled scaring the ice mage a little. He had never seen Natsu this pissed. To be full honest Gray didn't think he hurt anyone's feelings, he thought it was a harmless prank to get the two idiots together, however he never expected this outcome.

Gray was snapped out of his daze when a flaming fist connected with his jaw. Natsu was beyond angry, and there was no way he was going to let this slide, especially after Gray practically shoved the fact that he and Lucy were dating in his face.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu said as he shot a barrage of flames at Gray knocking him out.

Gray was out for the count, Natsu looked over to see Lucy still crying, she had no idea that her dating Gray was a joke either, however Juvia was worst. The moment Natsu looked at the beautiful water mage he saw tears. Natsu couldn't stand to see his beloved sister figure cry.

"I'm sorry Juvia." Natsu said. "But he deserved it for hurting Lucy like that."

Juvia just ran up and hugged him. "I...I'm not mad at you Natsu-san, I'm mad at myself for believeing that Gray the man whom I still loved would do such a thing, even though I am with Lyon-sama, I just can't believe it." she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"What is going on here." a gruff voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Master." Natsu said in surprise.

"Why is Gray injured boy?" the old man asked.

Natsu clenched his fist remembering all the shit that happened a couple of days ago.

"This wannabe Elsa cheated on Lucy with Lisanna." Natsu said.

Lisanna felt guilty, she had no idea that Gray had done that, she had given up on trying to get Natsu. In Edolas Natsu and Lucy were already a couple, so there was no point, and beside she sees Natsu as a brother now.

After Gray had come to, everyone was mad at him for what he had done. Gray felt really guilty afterwards, and begged Lucy and Lisanna for forgiveness.

3 years later, Natsu and Lucy are now S- class wizards, and married with two kids, Nashi and Naraku Dragneel. As for Gray, he and Cana started dating one week before Natsu proposed to Lucy, since the whole incident everyone has since forgiven Gray, and decided to let bygones be bygones.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Hmmm"

"Thank you." she said while blushing.

"Hmmm, what for?" he asked

"If it wasn't for Gray, you two would've never fought, and we would have never gooten married and have Nashi and Naraku."

Natsu smiled before pulling Lucy in for a kiss.

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said

"I love you too, Luce." He replied

 _Well there is the finale of I'll Never Forgive Gray, and yes everyone forgave Gray, i mean i didn't want to totally bash Gray's character since I know he would never do that, but still I felt like doing one of these types of stories. Thank you MarSoftheGalaxies for supporting me and my stories you are the best. till next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


End file.
